


Dos

by Derkez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casi drabble, Kyouhaba implícito, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba Shigeru no cree ser capaz de llenar las expectativas que se esperan de él como futuro armador de Seijou. Al menos, no solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Aquí está. Una idea corta, sencilla y sin mucha profundidad. Hace mucho que no escribo fics y siento que me he oxidado bastante. Pero lo intenté. A pesar de no ser particular fan de Aoba Johsai he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. No ando demasiado centrada en sus personajes, mucho menos el fandom, así que es posible que la haya liado de alguna manera. 
> 
> Mon, espero que me disculpes en el caso de ser así, pero prefería hacer algo que te gustase al menos un poco antes que sentirme cómoda yo. Cualquier cosa ya sabes que eres libre de gritarme xD

El ambiente no era el mismo desde aquél partido. La emoción y confianza habían sido bañadas en un trago de profunda amargura, un sabor tan desagradable que difícil era de olvidar. Experimentar la derrota nunca pensó que fuese tan horrible. Si alguna vez llegó a considerar que podía ser un hecho, no fue capaz de imaginar que doliese tanto. No sufrió por él, sino por aquellos junto a los que ya no volvería a disputar un partido oficial. Justo hasta aquél preciso momento en el que vio la euforia apoderarse de los jugadores de Karasuno, Yahaba no se percató de cuánto extrañaría ver las pertenencias de aquellos cuatro de tercer año cada vez que entrase en los vestuarios o siquiera escuchar sus particulares pláticas en el entretiempo.

Él realmente no era lo que muchos consideraban un genio. Mirar desde la distancia se había convertido en algo habitual para él y, aunque la emoción de pisar la cancha y sudar la camiseta no desaparecían de su mente, no se consideraba menos por ello. Admiraba a aquél que se encontraba de titular; nadie podría negar la confianza y seguridad que sentía al saber el equipo en manos ajenas. Y era por ello que cada vez que observaba el que sería su futuro una parte de sí sabía que no estaba preparado para dar ese paso.

Se había sentido inseguro desde el momento en que se percató que Oikawa debería graduarse y continuar su vida lejos de Seijou. Tomar su lugar significaba demasiado. Este gozaba de un carisma, carácter y habilidades inigualables, y el hueco que dejaría en el equipo sería demasiado grande como para que él pudiese llenarlo. Oikawa Tooru era la clase de armador que podía sacar a relucir las habilidades de cualquier rematador. El dueto que había llegado a formar con Iwaizumi Hajime era inigualable. Ambos se entendían a la perfección, habían llevado su relación hasta tal punto que casi pareciesen ser una misma mente trabajando sola. Años de trabajo y una confianza absoluta era lo que había cimentado aquella sinergia. Y ellos ya no estarían más en aquél equipo que habían formado durante la preparatoria. 

Yahaba sabía bien que aunque se empeñase en conseguirlo nunca podría llegar a igualar aquello. Simplemente estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, ni siquiera encontrando el compañero perfecto. Y a pesar de eso estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a la situación de la mejor manera posible. Había alguien en Seijou con el que creía que era factible para él llegar a formar semejante vínculo. 

Desde que Yahaba le hiciese consciente a Kyoutani Kentarou de la realidad, el último se había mostrado más abierto, cooperando con los demás en todo lo que pudiese. Quizás aún en algunas ocasiones puntuales este se desesperase cuando transcurriesen un par de puntos en los que él no participase activamente y su mal carácter saliese a flote; pero su progresión había sido notoria. Yahaba veía aquél potencial y quería sacar lo máximo que pudiese de él. Por ello se había prometido trabajar duro y codo con codo con Kyoutani para conseguirlo. De alguna manera quería continuar aquél legado que Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían dejado irremediablemente en Seijou.

Tal vez no llegasen a ser tan eficientes del mismo modo que ellos; la sombra de ambos pesaba demasiado en el nombre de Aoba Johsai. Pero Yahaba Shigeru estaba seguro que él y Kyoutani Kentarou sabrían labrarse un camino propio en el que no tendrían remordimiento alguno.


End file.
